Noise control has long been an issue in residential and business settings. With increasing urbanization and an increasing cost of real estate, individuals are living and working in closer proximity, increasing the need for noise reduction, particularly in high rise and apartment settings. To combat noise in such urban settings, several cities have implemented noise control building codes. Further, many building owners specify noise tolerance in construction specifications during construction.
However, many traditional methods for controlling noise are either cumbersome to install or ineffective. Particularly in the case of walls, traditional techniques include the use of resilient members disposed between a wall panel and a support. Such resilient members are often difficult to install and are expensive. Other traditional methods include the instillation of thick insulative members which have limited effectiveness and add additional steps to the installation and construction of walls or ceilings. Another method for modal damping factor includes laminating a viscoelastic material, such as QuietGlue® or Green Glue® between two constructions panels, e.g., drywall. However, one disadvantage for these materials is a long drying time the viscoelastic material as well as the cost associated with the amount of material to cover a panel.
As such, an improvement for acoustic damping article would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.